


Wicked Games

by Kaitie



Category: LazyTown
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Roleplay, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitie/pseuds/Kaitie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie finds herself in dangerous situation late one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Games

Stephanie ran through the darkened streets of LazyTown frantically looking for a place to hide. Panting heavily, she ducked behind one of the low walls to catch her breath. Since it was late at night, there was no one around, except for her pursuer. As her breathing began to slow, she heard the footsteps behind her and as she turned to look she could see the tall shadowy figure approaching.

With a small shriek, Stephanie leapt up from where she had been crouching and began running again. As she headed for the soccer field she could hear a deep laugh of amusement. Picking up the pace, she crossed the grassy area and headed towards the school, figuring that the alleys, dumpsters, and other stuff around the school would give her more places to hide.

 _It’s darker here than I thought it would be_ , Stephanie thought to herself as she reached the school grounds. Though the moon was bright, it was a cloudy night and the moon’s light was obscured at the moment. A few of the streetlights were burned out as well and somewhere along the way she had gotten turned around in the dark. Now she found herself in short dead end alley with no time to turn back. If she tried, she would probably run right into her pursuer at the mouth of the alleyway. Quickly scanning the area for options, Stephanie decided to duck behind one of the larger trashcans and hope that the man would think she had kept running past this particular alley.

Quickly peeking over the top of the trashcan it appeared that she would have no such luck. Squinting into the dark she could just barely see the shadow moving closer, but she could clearly hear his footsteps. As he walked slowly towards her hiding spot, trying to find her among the shadows, she could hear his breathing and she shivered at the sound. Closing her eyes tightly, she tried to shrink into the wall she was pressed against and prayed that he would give up and move on.

The figure reached the dead end and turned back. Eyes still shut, Stephanie could feel him pass her and let out a silent sigh of relief as he left the alley. Slowing opening her eyes, Stephanie waited a few minutes and tried to distinguish between the surrounding shadows, making sure that her pursuer was really gone. Seeing and hearing nothing, she decided that it was safe to leave and moved quietly to the mouth of the alley. Preparing to make a run for it as soon as she was out in the open, she crept along the wall and with a deep breath turned the corner out of the alley.

Instead of the open sidewalk she was expecting, Stephanie saw a dark outline in front of her and screamed, but it was cut short as a hand covered her mouth and an arm wrapped itself tightly around her waist.  She struggled as the figure turned her around pulled her body tight to his so that her back was pressed against his chest. Try as she might though, his strength was far greater than hers and escape seemed impossible. The man towered over her and she could feel his hot breath against her ear and he bent his head down towards her.

“Arr wench, you’ll pay for making Rottenbeard chase you” a deep voice growled in Stephanie’s ear. “I don’t usually do the dirty work myself, but I thought in this case, the treasure might be…worthy of my personal attention” he continued, removing his hand from her mouth and running it along the curves of her body.

Stephanie shivered at his touch and her mind swirled frantically. _Rottenbeard he said? Treasure?_   She wondered what this strange man was going to do with her and began to tremble as all the possibilities ran through her head. She would just have to watch for any opportunity to get away and go for it without hesitation, she told herself.

She barely had time to process that thought however, as Rottenbeard spun her around before hoisting her up and tossing her over his shoulder.  Stephanie still hadn’t seen his face, but she could now feel the wiry muscles shifting in his arms and back as she was carried off.  She tried to figure out where he would take her, but in the dark she had gotten confused and no longer knew what direction they were headed in.

After being carried along in silence for a few minutes Stephanie was unceremoniously dropped onto the ground. Annoyed, she stood up and glared at Rottenbeard before looking around to see where she was. He had brought to her to the edge of the field which was bordered by a forest. As she squinted into the dark she saw a strange shape among the trees. Moving closer to get a better look, the moon suddenly came out from behind the clouds, allowing her to see more clearly. Stephanie could barely believe her eyes; the shape appeared to be a pirate ship. Not a real one, she mused, seeing as it was sitting in the middle of the woods. It had to be some kind of vehicle, but it looked just like a mini pirate ship.

Rottenbeard just stood back and allowed her to take in the sight, wondering how long it would be before she remembered him and the fact that she had been captured. It only took a few more moments before Stephanie came to her senses and spun around to face her kidnapper. It was still hard to see, but with the moonlight she could make out his thick beard and sneer as he began to move towards her. Unconsciously, she took a step back with every step he advanced towards her until she was backed up against a side of the ship.

With nowhere else to go, Stephanie looked up at Rottenbeard and tried to appear brave. _Show no fear_ , she said to herself, looking him in the eye. He smirked at her attitude and before she could register what was happening, he grabbed her hands and pinned them over her head against the side of the ship. Leaning down, he captured her lips in an aggressive kiss. Struggling, Stephanie tried to free herself, but he was just too strong and she had no room to move. Giving up, Stephanie decided that her only option was to wait for him to stop and then try run. So she stopped struggling and stood limp, hoping that her lack of response would make him lose interest.

Unfortunately for her, the lack of response only seemed to fuel Rottenbeard’s drive; he was determined to get a reaction from her. Releasing her hands, he swiftly lifted her up and pinned her body against the ship with his own. Moving to wrap her slender legs around his waist, Rottenbeard broke the kiss to focus his attention on her earlobes and neck.

Embarrassed, Stephanie found herself getting turned on struggled to bite back the moan that was begging to escape. Rottenbeard could feel her body begin to move against his though, and he lifted his head to look at her victoriously. Now very much aroused, Rottenbeard let Stephanie drop to the ground. Reaching into a pocked, he pulled out a small dagger and waved it menacingly in front of Stephanie’s gaze. She froze and watched with wide eyes as he moved the blade lower to her chest. Deftly, Rottenbeard used the sharp instrument to slice through Stephanie’s shirt and bra. The suddenness of the movement and Rottenbeard’s leering at her exposed chest caused Stephanie to let out a shriek.  

________________________

_Meanwhile…._

Sportacus jogged through the darkened streets of the quiet town. He was normally sound asleep by now, but his crystal had gone off, waking him. As it had turned out, it was only the kitten stuck in a tree again, so he was relieved to be heading back to the airship. While he loved being active, the middle of the night was definitely not the time for it and Sportacus yawned loudly as he made his way home.

Almost there, Sportacus scanned the area to make sure everything was peaceful before he turned in for the night. Everything seemed fine and he was about to reach for the ladder to the airship when he noticed something strange near the woods. _Hmm, that’s odd_ , Sportacus thought _, I don’t remember seeing anything over there earlier_. It was too dark for him to tell what it was and all he could make out was some sort of tall dark shape. Debating whether or not to check it out, Sportacus figured that since his crystal hadn’t gone off, everything must be fine.

Shaking his head and making a mental note to get a better look in the morning, Sportacus began to climb. He only made it a few rungs up when he heard a faint scream, seeming to come from the mystery object. Frowning, Sportacus looked at his crystal which remained dark.

“But it sounds like someone’s in trouble” he mumbled to himself, confused. “It might be Stephanie.”

Though the scream he heard was weak over the distance, it could have been her. Sportacus knew that Stephanie wasn’t a little girl anymore, but her being out at this time of night was still. Not to mention, screaming usually meant trouble, but that didn’t explain why his crystal remained dark.

With a shrug, Sportacus headed off to explore the bizarre situation. Even though his crystal didn’t signal danger, he couldn’t ignore the possibility that something was wrong. Picking up his pace, he quickly crossed the open field and drew closer to the edge of the woods where the strange shadow emerged from the surrounding trees. Moving quietly so he wouldn’t draw attention, Sportacus crept up to the structure, which appeared to be a ship of some sort. While weird, Sportacus had become used to unusual sights in LazyTown and figured that the ship could be ignored for the time being.

Rounding the bow of the ship, he stopped abruptly as he saw two figures only a few feet from where he stood. Luckily they hadn’t heard his approach and he had a chance to assess the situation. His eyes had adjusted to the dark and faint moonlight, so as he looked at the pair, the first thing he saw was Stephanie. The second thing he saw was her state of undress and the tall man looming over her threateningly.  Not a violent man by nature, Sportacus was used to dealing with more harmless forms of trouble around town. This was on a whole other level though and seeing red, Sportacus moved forward to save Stephanie and eliminate the threat by any means necessary.

________________________

Attempting to cover her nakedness, Stephanie stared up at Rottenbeard, waiting for his next move. As she did, he grabbed her wrists so she couldn’t hide her body from him. Placing her hands at her sides, he gave her a look making it clear that she was not to move them again. Releasing her arms, he cupped her breasts and ran his callused thumbs over her nipples. Still caught somewhere between fright and excitement, a strangled moan passed through Stephanie’s lips. About to give into the sensations, she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Craning her neck to look around Rottenbeard, she gasped at the sight of Sportacus.

Even the dark couldn’t hide the look of utter rage and danger on Sportacus’ face. Stephanie immediately knew that she had to intervene or something very bad was going to happen. Forgetting that she was topless, Stephanie pushed Rottenbeard aside and moved towards Sportacus.

“Sportacus, no! Wait!” she shouted. “It’s not what you think”.

He stopped his approach, but still looked ready to go off at any moment.

“What did he do to you Stephanie” Sportacus growled out between clenched teeth, all while glaring daggers at the man.

Finally coming out of his lustful haze, Rottenbeard took a closer look at Sportacus’ face and recognized the threat that he posed. Holding up his hands he began to back away slowly. “Cover yourself Stephanie, I’ll handle this” Sportacus said while moving towards Rottenbeard.

“No, no you can’t” Stephanie said desperately, attempting to cover herself while running to stand in front of Rottenbeard. “I told you, this is a huge misunderstanding.” Turning to face Rottenbeard, she reached up to take off his hat and remove his beard. A look of shock crossed Sportacus’ face as Robbie Rotten’s panicked face was revealed.

“Come on now Sportakoo…Sportacus. It was just a game, no harm done. We were just messing around” Robbie sputtered. He looked down nervously at Stephanie who was standing at his side defensively.

All Sportacus could do was stare dumbly at the couple, unable to believe what he was seeing. Stephanie and Robbie were _together_? After a few more seconds of trying to wrap his mind around the concept of them as a couple, Sportacus finally realized what he had interrupted and his face turned beet red with embarrassment.

“I’m…I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt…whatever” he stuttered uncomfortably. “You should probably take that somewhere more…private” he managed to get out before turning and dashing away as fast as he could, not even giving the pair a backwards glance.

“Well, that was embarrassing” Stephanie said with a chuckle, standing on her tiptoes to give the still nervous looking Robbie a quick kiss.

“We should have known something like that was going to happen” Robbie mumbled back.

“Oh come on Robbie, you know you were enjoying it” Stephanie replied with a coy look. “Who knew all those old props and disguises of yours would still come in handy”

“Ok, yeah, it was fun but we should probably head back to my place now.” Robbie took her hand and started walking back toward town. He didn’t get more than a few steps before he was jerked to a halt. Turning to see what the holdup was, he saw Stephanie glance around to make sure they really were alone. With a sly look in his direction, Stephanie placed the pirate hat on her own head.

“Ah, not so fast there sailor. You’re now the prisoner of Pirate Queen Stephanie and I think it’s high time I claimed some booty” she said huskily before jumping up and wrapping her legs around Robbie’s waist. “The game’s not over yet” she whispered in his ear before claiming his mouth in a passionate kiss.

 


End file.
